The present invention refers to a holder, which is intended to support railings, lists or similar devices.
A larger number of different devices for supporting longitudinal objects such as lists and railings are previously known. Such devices often incorporate screws by means of which it is possible to fasten the list to the holder device. Devices are also known, at which the elasticity of the list or of the holder is utilized and the list is snapped to the holder. An example of such lists are floor and door rails made of plastic material.
Sometimes it is however necessary to have a stable railing or a stable list. A further demand may be that e.g. one side of the railing must be quite smooth in order to ascertain that objects can not get caught in the railing. It is furthermore often desirable that the rail shall not bend outwards from its attachment due to the powerful tightening of e.g. a screw. Screw attachments are on the whole not desirable at smooth railings.
With the present invention it has been attempted to remove the drawbacks in supporting lists, railings or the like by means of a holder, which is characterized by that it incorporates a body for mounting of the holder to a frame and a holder portion extending from the body and having in cross-section a U-shaped profile and that the side of one of the U-shanks facing the other shank is provided with a boss intended to grip into the railing, the list or the like and that the other shank on its side facing the first shank is provided with a recess intended to cooperate with a locking pin for arresting the railing, the list or the like to the holder.
The advantages achieved with the invention are that one side of the railing or the list will be entirely smooth and free from screw holes and the like. Furthermore the list and the holder can both be manufactured and mounted in a very expedient way. The material can preferably be aluminum.